They were the lucky ones
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Oneshot! Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin have a training session! But what happens when training leads to more...so much more?


**I wrote this because it was just too tempting not to! I was talking about it with a friend and promised I would write it! Sort of!**

**Well, here is my Gin and Aizen story, in all of its lemony glory!**

**I happen to like it...even with the possible mistakes I may have made...**

**Word was being a whore to me. Bother... ****  
**

* * *

**They were the lucky ones**

_Don't you just…want to be loved, underneath it all?_

_Doesn't everyone want to be loved, underneath their tough exteriors?_

_Did you think that you could hide it forever? _

_Under your mask?_

_Under your perpetual smile?_

_You can't hide from a god._

_At least, not forever…_

A lonely day in Hueco Mundo. Of course it was, nothing ever happens in Hueco Mundo. Just a few of those lame killing sprees involving Tousen, Gin, and Espada…etc…and countless numbers of stupid hollows.

It was too easy. Too boring.

Gin was bored. So bored, all the time. He slinked into Aizen's throne room one of those lonely days. He sighed, softly, but enough for Aizen to recognize his presence. He stood and walked around his throne, turning to Gin.

"Good morning, Gin." He smiled curtly at the fox-faced man.

"Hello, Aizen." Gin's smile widened the slightest bit. Aizen chuckled, and stared over the railing into the depths of Hueco Mundo.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Aizen nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I am, Aizen. It seems that there is much less to do here than I originally thought."

"Oh? That can change, you know."

"Really? Would you mind indulging me as to how?" Gin responded, tilting his head affably.

"Of course, Gin. You see, I feel that if we do not train, the Espada will find us weak, and unworthy of being their masters. What do you think, Gin?"

"Do you mean you want to train with me, Aizen?"

"I would like that, Gin." Aizen told him. Gin chuckled, and hid his hands within his sleeves. Aizen was bored as well, it seemed.

"Well, then, let's go," Gin said, and began to walk away. Aizen grinned and followed the slender man, curious as to see where his whims would take them. He followed him through many twists and turns in the hallway, perplexed that it seemed Gin knew more about Aizen's massive palace than Aizen himself.

Then again, Aizen spent much of his time at the controls of the place, or the throne rooms. He felt that getting to know his Godly haunt was below him. He was glad that his subordinate, his most loyal servant, had taken it upon himself to learn the ins and outs of Hueco Mundo. This made him feel…strangely…

Gin grinned with pride as he flung wide a mysterious door leading into a dark room. The fox-faced man flicked on a switch and light burst forth and revealing a large room with a high ceiling. There were no windows, and the floor was made out of wood. Aizen smiled to himself at the choice, and then walked inside, turning to Gin.

"What do you propose we do to start?"

"I thought we could warm up with a bit of sparring." Gin told him, acting as though he had planned this all out long before.

"Sounds good. I will just set my zanpakuto aside so it does not get in the way." Aizen told him, doing just that. Gin copied his action, and the two lunged at each other, free from their soul slayers, they could fight fist to fist. Gin dodged Aizen and shunpo'd around the man, attempting to kick him from behind. Aizen knew it was coming and grasped Gin's leg after quickly turning.

Gin laughed and brushed at his forehead, trying to get away. Aizen shook his head, pulling Gin closer. Gin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Then Aizen unceremoniously dropped the leg, shrugging out of the top part of his robe. Gin fell to his knees panting, and noted Aizen's discarded robe beside him. Grinning curiously, wondering where all of this was leading, Gin did the same, thankful for the cool air on his flushed skin.

He also took the time to notice Aizen's well-cut, trim body. He was not nearly as thin as Gin, but his body rippled with muscle, but just enough so that one knew that that was what he was made of. Gin felt comfortable knowing that his leader was strong of mind and of body.

Aizen had also taken the time to notice Gin's body, much more slim than his own. He had a long torso, long legs to match, and to give him extra power for flash stepping, something Aizen himself happened to be weak in. He did not have quite the muscle mass that Aizen did, but Aizen did not expect or wish for him to. He would rather have that feeling of comfort that came with having subordinates slightly weaker than him.

Gin did have a swordsman body, lithe, well toned. Aizen found the faint rippling of muscles underneath Gin's light colored flesh endearing. He forced his mind from those thoughts, however, and rushed at Gin, who only wore a smile as he waited for the attack. This caused Aizen to rethink his strategy, and he went at Gin from behind. Gin chuckled and turned to block him, throwing him back with a well-placed fist.

"You know, Aizen, for having a zanpakuto with illusionary powers, you sure are transparent." Gin commented.

"Oh, am I now?" Aizen chuckled, and Gin suddenly felt his muscles throbbing with pain in various locations about his body.

"Looks like you got me, Aizen." Gin laughed and rushed at Aizen, attempting a flurry of kicks, not unlike the sword attack he had used before with Hitsugaya. However, Aizen, being a master of illusion, knew which leg was Gin's, and grasped it immediately, again pulling Gin closer. They paused that way for a moment, gazing at each other, bodies glistening in sweat, though it seemed they had not been sparring for long. He let the leg drop again, and Gin was prepared and sent a kick to Aizen's face, which, in turn, sent the man reeling.

Aizen spat out blood and a tooth into his hand, laughing up at Gin from his sudden position kneeling on the ground. "Good one, Gin." He nodded, and then disappeared from view. When he reappeared, he was behind Gin's right shoulder, coming down with his elbow, breath hot on the man's neck, bodies nearly touching. Gin shivered even as he felt the pain, unable to react. "But I've got one better." With that he knocked the man to the ground, and straddled his back.

"What—what are you doing, Aizen?" Gin questioned, his face flushing as he struggled to look up at his superior. Aizen took a wrist in either of his hands, pulling them behind Gin's back so that he could not struggle. Gin inhaled sharply as he felt Aizen's hot lips upon his throat. "I—I…"

"Don't speak." Aizen commanded, and Gin found that he could not disobey. Instead, he found himself willingly succumbing to Aizen's sudden interest in him. It was strange for him to be underneath him in more ways than one—but he accepted it. He did not mind—in fact, somewhere in his mind, deep within its recesses, he almost wished it had happened sooner.

Aizen was ripping off the bottom of Gin's hakama, and Gin looked back. "Aizen—I only have the one—"

"I'll get you a new one, don't worry." He stripped the man completely starkers, his fingers wetted in his mouth and searching out the only hole that was the perfect size to satisfy Aizen's sudden desire—or not so sudden. Aizen could already feel himself harden, had felt it long before, and he stripped of his own bottoms to relieve the pressure.

"Ready yet?" Gin looked back again, his eyes opening at the exposed Aizen. Aizen delighted in those open eyes, gorgeous blue-green orbs.

"It's a shame you don't open your eyes often, Gin."

"Do you think they should be open for the world to see?"

"No—their beauty should not be taken for granted." Aizen planted hot kisses up and down Gin's spine, before finally penetrating the man. Gin couldn't help the gasp that exploded from his lips like a wrathful curse, or the fact that his nails dug into his palms until blood poured out onto his wrists.

"Ah," Gin sighed, eyes open, wide. He also could not help that he was also aroused. Aizen noticed, and as his hips pumped into Gin, he took the smaller man's length in his hand, stroking up and down in tandem with his hips. He felt something warm along his own length, and, looking, saw the crimson sticky liquid, surprised that blood could come from a man who had never been touched. This was cause for Aizen to consider the size of his manhood.

"Not as I expected—you've never been touched? Or—not by someone as big as me." Aizen stated. Gin could not dignify him with an answer. He had never experienced anything like this before in any of his lives. Aizen thrust harder, his fist pumping hard to satisfy Gin.

Gin whimpered, throwing his hips back to meet Aizen, crying out in pleasure, in agony, in terror.

Was a leader supposed to do this to his subordinate?

Was he supposed to enjoy this?

Was it wrong that he did?

Gin cried out as his release burst forth, a creamy explosion. Aizen tsk tsked, shaking his head. "Too soon, Gin. I'm not done yet."

"Keep—k-keep going."

"Oh?" Aizen pumped harder, eliciting a soft cry from Gin. "Are you sure you can handle this? I tend to go on for days at a time, you know."

"Without food? Or tea?" Gin managed to ask curiously.

"Yes. Of course. If you can't do it, let me know. I will seek another way to satisfy my desires."

"I can do it, Aizen."

"Good—good." Aizen pumped harder, but found that the tightness of Gin's hole caused him to spill his seed so much sooner than usual. He was disappointed, but also relieved to just lie beside Gin, holding him tenderly.

"Gin—Gin, I—love you." Aizen smiled softly, kissing Gin softly on the lips.

Gin blushed, his eyes closed once more, smile gone. "I—love you too, Aizen." He returned hesitantly. Love…a word that had not escaped past those lips since—Gin could not remember the last time he had said, "I love you," or even whom it had been to. Aizen's overwhelming presence corrupted his memories, made him feel so much weaker than he really was.

And, for some reason, it felt good to be weak.

To lie in Aizen's warm, muscular arms, it was beautiful. Gin's smile returned, pure, genuine, untainted by lack of emotion. A cold, cruel creature, Ichimaru Gin was, but no longer in the safety, the comfort, of Sosuke Aizen's arms. No, he was something different, something new—a new man. Born again, so to speak.

He sighed in content at the thought—to be born again. Born again, with Aizen, with Aizen in Hueco Mundo. His new home, the place he would live and die. Still, his heart pounded in terror at the thought of facing his leader in the morning, at the daily meetings, anywhere where they were not alone. He knew he would only look on with a smile, fox-faced grin, unfeeling, mechanical. What else could he do?

Aizen mumbled something sleepily, but incoherent. Gin tilted his face toward Aizen's.

"Gin—come with me—to my quarters." Aizen managed.

"To have a warm body in your bed or for someone to help you get there?" Gin asked pleasantly.

"Perhaps both." Aizen stood slowly, pulling on his hakama, watching with satisfaction as Gin attempted to pull the tattered remains of his own together. He handed the silver-haired man the top of his own. "Go on, wrap yourself in this."

They left Gin's own top completely forgotten, lying on the floor.

Gin sighed, Aizen's arm slung about his shoulders, his own arm about Aizen's waist. Slowly, they walked together, barely making it to Aizen's quarters before they collapsed upon the man's large, comfortable bed. It was crafted of rich mahogany, and the covers were all a deep red. The surroundings were not as lavish as the bed, not even close to comparing to the decadence of that masterpiece. Instead, the surroundings were a stark white.

Gin gasped softly in surprise, he had never thought Aizen would have a bed like this—quarters like these—It was perplexing, yet comforting.

"Aizen—I—had no idea you had such a lovely bed." Gin grinned. Aizen only curled up closer to Gin, barely managing to throw the covers over the two of them. He fell asleep in the silver-haired man's arms, warm, safe, loved.

Not only adored as a captain, a leader, a master…

But adored as a man, a lover, and a companion.

In a lonely place like Hueco Mundo, companionship is longed for.

However, companionship is not always attainable. Some of those who live in Hueco Mundo can never find companionship; they instead find themselves eating those they thought they loved. The ones who had been their comrades become, instead, dinner.

Sosuke Aizen. Ichimaru Gin.

They were the lucky ones.

* * *

**Well! There you go! You made it through!**

**Do me one last favour though...and review! Please? **


End file.
